Challenges and Ideas
by yurei king
Summary: I'm writing too many different ones right now to write this one so I'm leaving it as a challenge for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings Readers, I am writing this as a challenge and after the challenge I will be adding ideas like Zanpakuto ideas and other challenges regarding a crossover of Naruto and Bleach.**

**Here is the first challenge:**

Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara died during the final clash of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. After they pass on they are found by a young Yamamoto and recruited to begin creating the Gotei 13.

**Now that is the main idea. Here is what I am willing to negotiate on:**

This can be before or after the Gotei is established and they can be his students like Ukitake and Kyoraku were.

Their zanpakuto. I have several ideas for them if you would like to follow them and they are covered later in the challenge.

Whether or not they remember anything, either they remember or they are allowed to remember when they finally communicate with their zanpakuto spirits.

**If you have something else you want to change simply contact me and we will build from there.**

**Now I will write a few of my ideas for zanpakuto:**

**Name: **Bijuu

**Type: **Elemental

**Sealed Form: **Katana with a maelstrom styled guard in gold, silver or red. The hilt is wrapped in a dark blue or red cloth and from the pommel there are nine tassels, each one a different color representing the nine bijuu.

**Shikai: **

Blade disappears leaving him holding the hilt. By saying the name of a bijuu a blade consisting of the element that one controls is formed and by pushing reiryoku into the sword the element expands and he is capable of willing it to take whatever shape he wants.

Armored gauntlet covers either left arm, right arm or both. With these Naruto is capable of controlling the element of each bijuu (one at a time) in a manner similar to bending from Avatar.

**Bankai: ** When released it takes the form of one of the nine bijuu. Upon mastering the technique user and manifest all nine at once and is capable of two new techniques upon doing so. First, wielder is capable of merging all nine to from the Juubi. If the wielder desires a more hands-on approach, can merge with Juubi form and take the sage form which Obito uses when he became jinchuriki of the Juubi in canon.

**Spirit: **While inside Naruto's mindscape can take the form of any bijuu and is even capable of later forming into the same form Naruto takes when merged with Juubi form. (Sage Form)

**Name: **Rinnegan

**Type: **Body

**Sealed Form: **To the user's discretion

**Shikai: **Takes form as multiple black rods within the wielder's body. In this state the wielder is capable of using each of Nagato's Paths of Pain. By inserting receptors into either an ally or adversary the user is capable of temporarily taking control and allowing that person to use one path. Wielder can create up to six just like Nagato

**Bankai: ****Still haven't thought of that yet. That one is up to the one taking the challenge.**

**Spirit:** Either Nagato or Rikudo Sennin

**Name: **Sharingan

**Type: **Illusion

**Sealed Form: **Chokuto (the one Sasuke uses)

**Shikai: **Blade turns black with fully developed Sharingan displayed where the blade and hilt connect and on wielder's own eyes. Grant wielder full use of a fully developed Sharingan. Either a tassel connected to the pommel or a robe decorated in the Akatsuki fashion appears as well.

Special Abilities:

Crows – can summon murder of crows with which he can attack, distract or disorient opponent

Illusions – can easily trap adversary in a genjutsu that is almost impossible to escape unless adversary possesses a larger reserve of reiryoku or a strong will

Second stage of Shikai is Mangekyou Sharingan: user is capable of using Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu and Susanoo.

**Bankai: **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan – wielder gains the armor of Madara Uchiha and katana changes to gunbai. Wielder is capable of using the completed version of Susanoo and able to use all techniques of the Sharingan available to Madara and Sasuke

**Spirit: **When in Shikai it takes the form of Itachi Uchiha in his Akatsuki cloak and when in Bankai it takes the form of Madara.

**Now these are a few ideas that have been bugging me lately. I'm not saying they haven't been done before, considering there is over a thousand of them it is more than likely that they have been done in some shape, matter or form. All I'm doing is stating what popped into my head. If I get a new idea and I haven't see it I'll post it here. **


	2. Chapter 2

**New challenge for Naruto and Bleach crossover:**

During the battle between Aizen and the Gotei 13, after Stark, Tier and Baraggan were defeated or abandoned the Hogyoku sensed their wish to survive and absorbs them into itself either before or after Aizen's defeat and opens a dimensional rift to Naruto's world.

In the Hogyoku they have their original forms but outside they manifest in different ways. Stark would most likely manifest in the form of his dual pistols, Tier would be either a sword or mask and Baraggan could be a crown, his axe or even the belt he wore.

They can either appear during the Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime or the Yondaime's timeframe but that decision is the writer's to make but Naruto can find it during the Forbidden Scroll incident, the Nami no Kuni arc or the Forest of Death.

When he finds them, the writer has the option to choose one of the following scenarios:

He merges with all three

He merges with the Hogyoku and chooses three others to be his companions and each of them will merge with the former Espada

I'm sure there are several different scenarios somebody else can think of so I also leave this option up for debate

Now as for giving the Hogyoku a manifestation as a person, I have a suggestion should anyone wish to try it: Kisuke Urahara was the original creator; wouldn't it try to emulate its creator? Why not make a Hollowfied version of the shop owner like Ichigo has?


End file.
